


Гарридраки

by Regis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-14
Updated: 2003-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: откопала свой старый сайт. хочется удалить его, так что выложу свои смешные наивные потуги тех давних лет на память себе здесь.их даже в дневнике нет моем. :Dболее того, я помню тут только стихи смутно. остальное милосердно стерлось из памяти.каждая глава - отдельный драббл сам по себе.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Луна

Не гулять уж нам ночами,  
Хоть и манит нас Луна  
Серебристыми лучами,  
А душа любви полна…  
(Байрон)

Осень. Лунная ночь  
Все окрасит в свои цвета.  
Мир уносится прочь,  
Обращается в явь мечта...

\\* Появляется лунный мальчик,  
Словно сотканный из серебра. *\

Ты его обнимаешь крепко,  
Жарко шепчешь любви слова.  
От счастья лунного, нежного  
Чуть закружится голова.

Ах, как сладко его целовать...  
Только это всего лишь сон.  
Ведь ты не решился признаться,  
Гордый, скрытный - смолчал и он.

***

Ночь. Луна .Посвящение.  
К концу идет ритуал.  
Легкое возбуждение.  
В вопросе слышен металл.

Вот через мгновение  
Прозвучит привычный ответ.  
Неожиданно раздается  
Тягуче и с вызовом: "Нет".

Лунный мальчик от боли корчится,  
Но не застонет при всех.  
Презрительным эхом разносится  
Его серебристый смех.

Мир в последний раз покачнется,  
И поглотит смех тишина.  
В глазах широко распахнутых  
Навсегда застынет Луна.

\\* В тень отступает мальчик,  
Словно сотканный из серебра. *\

Ты проснешься, глотая слезы.  
Больше тебе не до сна.  
За окном над тобой смеется  
Серебряная Луна.


	2. О тебе…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Форма: треугольники  
> Бета: Fiona

О тебе

Как всегда

Сердца стук…

Очередное взыскание. Опять Снейп. Вздыхаю. Котлы уже во сне мне являются и танцуют танго. Но сюрприз. Хо-хо, в этот раз и ты со мной, сокровище. Из-за меня, конечно. Выводить людей из себя – один из моих новых талантов, который я регулярно оттачиваю на тебе. А ведь когда-то ты этим славился. Да, всё меняется. То-то ты так зол. С тех пор, как Снейп вышел, поток оскорблений и ругательств не прекращается. Я не вслушиваюсь в слова. Лишь звук твоего голоса служит приятным фоном для моих мыслей.

Спустя время, понимаю, что даже удовольствие в большом объёме раздражает. Хочу заткнуть тебя и, притянув к себе, яростно целую. От неожиданности ты отвечаешь мне, не менее страстно. Все мысли машут мне лапками и вылетают вон.

О да… Отрываюсь от тебя, только когда заканчивается воздух. Ты раскраснелся, удивлённо смотришь на меня и молчишь. “А ведь хорошее средство”, - лениво думаю я, - “помогло”. И вдруг, как вспышка: “Мерлин, это не сон. Я и вправду поцеловал тебя. Я решился?! Так долго думал об этом и так спонтанно всё вышло...” В смущеньи я опускаю голову. Не могу смотреть на тебя. Боюсь. Боюсь насмешки и презренья в твоих холодных глазах.

\- “Не знал, что нравлюсь тебе, Гарри”, - слышу я твой голос, такой мягкий, такой мурлыкающий. Ты так произносишь мое имя, что я таю и растекаюсь по полу.

\- “Драко”, - шепчу я в ответ, обнимая тебя и зарываясь лицом в твои волосы. Блаженство в чистом виде, абсолютное и неразбавленное, затопляет меня. 

***

Соскучился. Хожу, ищу тебя везде. Странно. Куда ты делся? Всё, осталась только крыша. Точно. Нахожу тебя там. Лежишь и смотришь в ночное небо. Лишь подойдя ближе, замечаю: ты плачешь, беззвучно и безутешно. Я замираю. Впервые вижу твои слезы. Нежность переполняет меня, и я решаюсь:

\- “Что случилось, Драко?” Как банально, как пошло облачка моих мыслей обращаются в булыжники слов. Ты вздрагиваешь. Хрипло бросаешь:

\- “Уйди, Гарри, пожалуйста”. Я не слушаюсь. Сажусь рядом и кладу твою голову себе на колени. Ты вздыхаешь.

\- “Что случилось?”, - повторяю я, как попугай.

\- “Ничего особенного”, - бесцветным, тусклым голосом отвечаешь ты, - “моего отца убил Вольдеморт.” И тихо продолжаешь: “Просто умер ещё один твой враг”.

\- “Как ты можешь говорить так, Драко” - возмущаюсь я, - “Ты дорог мне, и я не хотел смерти твоему отцу”. Через минуту виноватое:

\- “Извини, Гарри. Я сейчас не в себе”. Ты приподнимаешься и обнимаешь меня. А мерзкий голосок нашёптывает в ухо:

\- “Люциус умер? Прекрасно. У Драко остался только ты. Вольдеморт – убийца? Великолепно. Теперь Драко не станет УС. Он будет на правильной стороне. На твоей стороне. Теперь он твой. Он твой. Твой, твой, твой…”

Ты тихо плачешь у меня на плече, а меня одолевают подленькие мыслишки. Я старательно гоню их, надеясь, что, когда ты взглянешь мне в глаза, то увидишь состраданье и любовь, а не триумф, который буквально сочится из меня.

***

…зеленый луч Авады пронзает тебя, такого нежного и хрупкого. Ты падаешь, падаешь, и падаешь, медленно и безмолвно, как в маггловском кино. Невыносимо прекрасную картину смерти разбивает в мелкие осколки мой дикий крик: “Дра-а-а-ко”.

Я взлетаю и через мгновенье ты у моих ног. “Драко”, - шепчу я нежно, наклоняясь к тебе. Волосы упали тебе на лицо, и я отвожу прядь рукой. Хмурое осеннее небо в серебристо-серых глазах. Как ты красив сейчас. Но пелена слез прячет тебя от меня.

\- “Драко”…

Тоска ржавыми, тупыми ножами кромсает моё сердце. Как больно…


	3. Так надо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: А вы никогда не жалели о своих решениях?   
> Бета: Anid

**Гарри**

\- Хочешь быть моим другом? - узкая белая ладонь, протянутая мне. Уверенность в глазах непонятного осеннего цвета. Тонкая, еле уловимая улыбка превосходства.

Эхом в моей голове отражается: «Хочешь… хочешь быть моим другом… ». Я вдруг теряю себя в этих странных серебристых глазах.

Время тянется тонкой - и потому бесконечной - лентой… Я шепчу: «Да»…

Реальность бьёт в голову тишиной. Болезненно, невыносимо.

Резкое: «Нет», - срывается с губ, потому что так надо.

Недоумение в серых глазах сменяется злостью. Да, в самых обычных серых глазах.

Бессильное: «Ты пожалеешь», - холодным шипением душит меня.

Вздрогнув, взгляд отвожу. Мне противен высокомерный прилизанный мелкий ублюдок.

С именем ярким, красивым. Корни пустившим где-то в маленьком тёмном уголке моей души. 

**Драко**

Письмо. Я давно его ждал. И боялся.

Но чего? Всё давно решено. Так почему целый день тупо пялюсь на чистый пергамент? И не могу заставить себя написать всего одно слово.

Вместо этого я смотрю на тебя. Надеясь. На что? Непонятно.

Ты ловишь мой взгляд. Неожиданно, странно, волшебно…

И мне чудится понимание в глазах цвета весенней листвы. Вот сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть и ты улыбнёшься. Мне, только мне. Сразу всё станет так просто. Так правильно, так совершенно…

Ты отводишь глаза. Как всегда. А цвет у них мерзкий. Изумрудный, мёртвый, холодный.

И я пишу: «Да», - потому что так надо. Изящные строгие буквы ложатся поверх всех мелких расхлябанных «Нет», которыми мысленно покрывал я бумагу.

Улыбка презрения привычно сковывает лицо.

Лишь почему-то в каждом шорохе слышу я твоё дурацкое имя.


	4. Без названия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Dora Tany

Темнота. Покой. Отрывки приятных мыслей окружают меня.

И лишь чей-то назойливый, противный голос комариным писком отдается в ушах, не давая забыться.

\- Поттер, очнись. Ну давай. Просыпайся. Открой глаза. Поттер, пожалуйста. Ты слышишь меня… Очнись.

С трудом разлепив веки, я открываю глаза. Свет тотчас ослепляет меня. Я недовольно щурюсь. Какое-то темное пятно приближается ко мне и превращается в поразительно знакомое лицо.

\- Малфой? – удивленно шепчу я непослушными губами.

\- Слава Мерлину, ты – жив! – радостно кричит он. И улыбается. 

\- Малфой? – повторяю я, как попугай. Кто из нас сошел с ума? Я или он?

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он. Я слышу заботливые нотки в его голосе. И окончательно решаю: сумасшедший именно он.

\- Все нормально, – осторожно отвечаю я, наблюдая за его реакцией.

\- Пошевелиться можешь?

\- Конечно, могу, - не задумываясь, говорю я, и вдруг понимаю, что не чувствую своего тела. Совсем не чувствую. Мне становится страшно.

\- Что с тобой? – встревожено интересуется он. – Что случилось?

\- Я не знаю, что со мной. Я совсем ничего не чувствую, - бесцветным голосом отвечаю я, изо всех сил стараясь пошевелиться. Мне удается лишь повернуть голову.

Он ободряюще улыбается мне.

\- Это пройдет, Поттер. Обязательно. Тебя вылечат. Главное, что ты – жив. 

Не могу сказать, что его слова сильно успокаивают меня, но мне все же становится легче. И я, наконец, обращаю внимание на окружающую нас обстановку. Даже без очков я понимаю, что мы – в лесу. Но я совершенно не помню, как мы здесь очутились.

\- Что мы здесь делаем? – с любопытством спрашиваю я. Мне все больше кажется, что я вижу сон. Слишком уж все неправдоподобно.

\- Ты не помнишь? – Драко недоверчиво смотрит на меня.

\- Нет, – уверенно отвечаю я.

\- А матч по квиддичу помнишь? Между Слизерином и Гриффиндором…

\- Он же только через неделю, – вырывается у меня и я вдруг начинаю догадываться, - я упал с метлы, да? Но почему в лесу? Что случилось?

\- Я думаю, на снитч было наложено заклятье. Когда ты прикоснулся к нему, оно сработало. Ты потерял сознание и упал с метлы. Я едва успел замедлить твое падение, – объясняет мне Драко.

\- Снитч заманил нас в лес, – понимающе продолжаю я. – Только почему мы, как придурки помчались за ним? Ясно же, что это – ловушка. Снитч не может удаляться далеко от игрового поля.

Он смущенно улыбается мне, и сердце мое замирает.

\- Знаешь, после четырех часов игры на солнцепеке мы временно утратили способность к мыслительной деятельности.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ.

\- Но если я не упал… Тогда что со мной? Почему я не могу пошевелиться?

Сначала, он молчит. Потом, словно решившись на что-то, смотрит мне в глаза, и сдержанно отвечает:

\- Это заклятье отложенной смерти. Судя по симптомам.

Я отчаянно пытаюсь вспомнить все, что знаю об этом. И холодею, когда заученные слова всплывают в моей голове.

\- Час? Я прав, у меня осталось час?

\- Чуть меньше. Но только если ты будешь оставаться в сознании.

\- Почему тогда мы не летим в Хогвартс? У тебя же есть метла.

\- Ты переоцениваешь мои силы, Поттер. Я только что колдовал без палочки. И теперь так же беспомощен, как и ты. Я даже один не долечу. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы тебя дотащить.

Черт, я же совсем забыл, что теперь перед квиддичем отбирают палочки. Во избежание жульничества со стороны игроков, как написано в правилах.

Между тем, он продолжает:

\- Не волнуйся, я отправил записку профессору Снейпу. Уверен, что он уже варит нужное зелье.

Видя вопрос в моих глазах, он неохотно поясняет:

\- Дикую сову зачаровал.

\- Я не понимаю, Малфой. Значит, на полеты у тебя сил не хватает. А сову зачаровать можешь… И как нас должны найти, по твоему?

Он нахально ухмыляется.

\- Взгляни наверх.

Подняв глаза к небу, я вижу что-то красное, висящее над нами.

\- Это большая стрелка, указывающая на нас, – объясняет Малфой. И продолжает. - А насчет силы… Сейчас я и физически, и магически на нуле. Поэтому я использовал магию крови. Она считается запрещенной. Но в данном случае, я думаю, меня простят.

\- Ты же себе вены не порезал? Правда? – осторожно интересуюсь я.

Он улыбается и снисходительно объясняет мне:

\- Дело не в количестве крови, а в качестве. Я – чистокровный маг, как ты знаешь. Поэтому хватило пары капель из пальца.

Мы некоторое время молчим.

И вдруг странная мысль посещает меня.

\- А что, если бы снитч поймал ты? 

Он ухмыляется.

\- Думаю, я бы сейчас лежал и задавал дурацкие вопросы.

\- Неужели они бы рискнули тобой? – вырывается у меня. Проклятье, сейчас он решит, что я не доверяю ему.

В ответ он спокойно закатывает рукав на левой руке.

\- Убедился? - ровным голосом интересуется он.

Я согласно киваю, не в силах отвести взгляд от молочно-белой кожи предплечья. Мне ужасно хочется прикоснуться к ней. Я закрываю глаза, стараясь побороть искушение. И медленно проваливаюсь в сон.

\- Поттер, не засыпай. Открой глаза. Ну, давай же, – встревоженный голос с трудом пробивается к моему сознанию.

\- Я хочу спать, - объясняю я такому непонятливому Драко. – Не мешай мне.

\- Идиот. Открой глаза, я сказал.

Я чувствую внезапную боль и злобно смотрю на Малфоя. Правая щека горит от его пощечины.

\- Если ты уснешь, то умрешь. Я остался еще и поэтому. Я не дам тебе уснуть, – объясняет он.

Мое сознание, наконец, проясняется.

\- Извини, - шепчу я ему.

\- Это я виноват. Мы должны разговаривать, чтобы ты не засыпал.

\- Ладно, – соглашаюсь я.

\- Помощь скоро будет, – уверенно говорит он. Эти слова не убеждают ни меня, ни его. Я прекрасно понимаю, что не дождусь. Еще полчаса и я умру. И тут я решаюсь. Другого шанса у меня все равно не будет.

\- Драко, - тихо начинаю я. Он удивленно смотрит на меня.

\- Я давно хотел тебе сказать... – глубоко вдохнув для храбрости, я продолжаю. - Ты мне нравишься. Очень нравишься. И мне жаль, что я говорю тебе это только сейчас.

Мне очень хочется закрыть глаза. Я боюсь его реакции на свои слова. Тут что-то неуловимое проскальзывает в его взгляде. Он опускает голову.

\- Так ты не помнишь, - печально откликается он.

Я удивленно смотрю на него.

\- Не помню чего?

\- Ты уже говорил мне это неделю назад. И с тех пор мы вместе.

\- ЧТО? – сказать, что я ошарашен, значит ничего сказать.

\- Гарри, успокойся. Все хорошо. Твое беспамятство – побочный эффект заклятья.

\- Я не хочу успокаиваться. Это так много значит для меня, а я ничего не помню, – расстроено возражаю я. - Это нечестно.

\- Если хочешь, я расскажу тебе, – улыбаясь, предлагает он. – Расскажу, как все было. Как все было на самом деле.

\- Очень хочу, – говорю я. 

Он на мгновенье закрывает глаза. Потом начинает рассказывать.

\- Ты тогда так и не узнал об этом, но я все спланировал с самого начала. В коридоре, когда ты проходил мимо, я довольно громко сказал Гойлу, что вечером у меня свидание. Потом, я отправил тебе записку будто бы от девушки о встрече у Астрономической башни. Вечером ты пришел туда. Спустя полчаса ожидания я стал смеяться над тобой, говоря, что тебя обманули. Ты, конечно, сразу же огрызнулся в ответ, сказав, что моя подружка тоже не пришла. А я улыбнулся и сказал: «А с чего ты взял, что это – девушка?» И вот тогда ты вдруг наклонился ко мне и поцеловал.

\- Я это сделал? – удивленно спрашиваю я.

\- Да. А я ответил на поцелуй. Мы оторвались друг от друга лишь тогда, когда стало не хватать воздуха. Потом мы нашли ближайшую беседку. Там продолжили целоваться. И я совершенно не помню, как мы раздели друг друга. Ну, там все и случилось… - Драко смущенно замолкает.

\- А где же пикантные подробности? – подкалываю его я.

\- А ты напряги воображение. Уверен, у тебя получится, – он усмехается.

Я громко вздыхаю.

\- Ну, для этого мне нужно больше фактов… Например, кто был сверху?

Он краснеет, как девчонка, и тихо бурчит:

\- Ты.

Я довольно улыбаюсь и спрашиваю:

\- А что было дальше?

\- Целовались пару раз в коридорах. Совершенно не было времени на что-то большее. Тренировки, чтоб они провалились.

\- Ясно, – говорю я. Так странно. Я умираю, и я счастлив. Разве одно не исключает другого? Мне вдруг дико хочется спать. Я не могу этому противиться. «Прости меня, Драко», - успеваю подумать я, прежде чем провалиться в темноту.

***

Я открываю глаза и вижу перед собой профессора Снейпа. Он тепло улыбается мне.

\- Как Гарри? – срывается у меня с губ. – Он жив?

\- Мы успели вовремя, Драко. С Поттером все будет в порядке.

Я расслабляюсь.

\- Спасибо, – шепчу я.

\- Ты спас ему жизнь, Драко.

\- Я знаю.

\- А ты знаешь, что твоя магическая сила восстановится только через пару месяцев?

\- Это не страшно.

\- А в остальном ты полностью здоров. Можешь идти к себе.

\- Хорошо.

\- Тогда я покину тебя. Собирайся.

Он уходит.

Я громко вздыхаю. Потом встаю с кровати. Чистая одежда лежит рядом, на стуле. Я быстро переодеваюсь, стараясь не смотреть на соседнюю кровать. Потом стремительно иду к выходу. Но, не в силах себя удержать, все же оглядываюсь. Полюбовавшись минуту на спящего Гарри, я выхожу.

Спустя пару недель Гарри, наконец, выпускают из Больничного крыла. Хотя, чему я радуюсь. Я уверен, что он все вспомнил.

И я старательно избегаю его. Все свободное время провожу у себя. Мы встречаемся лишь на людях. В Большом зале, на некоторых лекциях. Но даже тогда я избегаю настойчивого взгляда зеленых глаз.

Сегодня объявили о том, что матч будет переигран. Я решаю уйти из команды. Так будет безопаснее.

Задумавшись, я забываю первым выскочить из класса Зелий после окончания урока. Поэтому я медленно собираю вещи, надеясь, что Поттер уже ушел. Подождав пять минут для верности, я выхожу. И естественно натыкаюсь на него. Мне ужасно хочется забежать обратно и захлопнуть за собой дверь. До боли сжимая кулаки, я собираю всю свою смелость, и смотрю ему прямо в глаза.

\- Ты опаздываешь на урок, Поттер, – спокойно говорю ему я.

Он сердито отмахивается от моих слов.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, Малфой.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Во-первых, ты спас мне жизнь. Спасибо.

\- Не за что. Ты на моем месте поступил бы также, я уверен.

\- Все равно, спасибо.

\- Если это все, то я пожалуй пойду… - я пытаюсь обойти его.

\- Нет, - он хватает меня за плечи и прижимает к стене. – Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты не скажешь, зачем солгал мне.

\- Это была не ложь, – я вздыхаю.

\- Шутка? Ты хотел посмеяться, когда узнал о моих чувствах? Не так ли? – он грубо встряхивает меня.

\- Нет, Гарри, – я опускаю голову, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза. - Это была фантазия.

Внезапно он убирает от меня свои руки.

\- Драко, посмотри на меня, - шепчет он. – Пожалуйста.

Я поднимаю глаза. И он продолжает: Значит, я тебе нравлюсь?

\- По-моему, это единственный логичный вывод, который можно сделать в данной ситуации. – отвечаю я.

Он облегченно вздыхает.

\- Тогда… - неуверенно начинает он, потом улыбается и продолжает: Может, встретимся сегодня. У Астрономической башни. В семь часов.

\- Это свидание? – осторожно интересуюсь я.

\- Да, свидание, – подтверждает он.

\- Я приду.

\- А чтоб ты не забыл, – он наклоняется ближе и затягивает меня в поцелуй. И все мысли тотчас вылетают из моей головы. Понятия не имею, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем мы отрываемся друг от друга. На его лице блуждает невыносимо глупая улыбка. На моем, я боюсь, такая же. Тут он смотрит на часы и спохватывается.

\- Черт, я же опаздываю на трансфигурацию. МакГонаголл убьет меня. - Гарри быстро убегает. На повороте он оглядывается, машет мне рукой и исчезает за углом.

Я медленно восстанавливаю дыхание, прислонившись к стене. Потом, пригладив взъерошенные волосы и одернув мантию, невозмутимо направляюсь в сторону гостиной Слизерина. Мне нужно о многом подумать. Надеюсь, профессор Флитвик простит меня, но на его уроке это сделать совершенно невозможно.


	5. I think I love you…(с)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари: О нерешительности...  
> Дисклеймер: Все – чужое, чувства – мои.

**_Вчера._ **

Зелья. Лекция.   
Так хорошо, что я сижу позади тебя. Пусть не рядом. Пусть довольно далеко. Но позади. Мне не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы смотреть на тебя. А вот ты порой делаешь это. В такие моменты я смущенно опускаю голову. Твои взгляды я чувствую кожей.   
Тем временем лекция идет как обычно. Я внимательно переношу слова Снейпа на бумагу, совершенно не понимая их. Мои мысли только о тебе. И как может быть иначе, когда ты так близко. Твой шепот громким эхом отдается у меня в ушах. Нервный скрип твоего пера, еле уловимый шелест твоей мантии. Ты окружаешь меня со всех сторон, и я уже не слышу Снейпа.   
Я вздыхаю и привычно встряхиваю головой, отгоняя лишние мысли. Сейчас не время для этого…   
После лекции, мы сталкиваемся в дверях. Случайно, совершенно случайно. Выбитый из колеи и завороженный магией твоих глаз, я забываюсь и открываю рот, чтобы, наконец, признаться…   
Грубый толчок в бок возвращает меня в настоящее. Уизли, кто же еще. Кажется, он бросает в мой адрес что-то оскорбительное, но я не слышу его.  
Заторопившись, быстро прохожу мимо. И лишь на лестнице, не в силах удержать себя, я оборачиваюсь. Ты так и стоишь в дверях, задумчиво глядя мне вслед. Наверно, я – идиот, что упустил такой момент, но…

_Я не решился сказать тебе вчера._

**_Сегодня._ **

Четверг. У нас нет общих пар в этот день.   
Завтрак я проспал. А на обед не пришел ты. Я скучаю.   
После уроков я долго брожу по коридорам, надеясь наткнуться на тебя. Тщетно.  
Расстроенный, я спускаюсь к себе. Филин уже ждет меня с письмом. Он недовольно косится желтым глазом и ухает. Я угощаю его печеньем и забираю письмо.   
От отца. Ничего особенного. Странно только, что оно пришло сегодня. Обычно я получаю письма из дома раз в неделю – по средам. Я хмурюсь и на минуту задумываюсь.  
Потом беру нож для бумаги и делаю небольшой надрез на ладони. Капли крови вполне достаточно. Размазав ее по бумаге, бормочу заклинание.   
Что ж, я не ошибся. На пергаменте появляются новые строчки. ”Будь осторожен завтра, Драко.” И все. Ни тебе объяснений. Ни тебе намеков. Только совет. Осторожный совет.  
Письмо неохотно корчится, скукоживается, и, наконец, темнеет, вспыхивая на миг ярким пламенем.   
Я встревожен. На ужине даже забываю посмотреть в твою сторону. В раздумьях я машинально глотаю еду.   
Лишь лежа в кровати, понимаю… 

_Я так и не сказал тебе сегодня._

**_Завтра._ **

Матч по квиддичу. Гриффиндор vs Райвенкло.   
Ты паришь высоко-высоко, еле различимым пятнышком на лазурном небе, высматривая снитч.   
Внезапно небо заволакивает тучами. Темнота окутывает поле. Все происходит слишком быстро, слишком неправильно… Магия, конечно.  
Беспокойство охватывает меня. Я вскакиваю с места и бегу на поле, подсвечивая себе Люмосом. Споткнувшись, я едва не сворачиваю себе шею. Неважно.  
Вот я уже на поле и тут тьма уходит также быстро, как и пришла. Последние самые упрямые клочки ее уносит злой ветер. Я смотрю на небо и вижу, как ты падаешь. Вернее, я чувствую, как ты падаешь. Мгновенно вытащив палочку, я замедляю твое падение. Ты плавно опускаешься на землю рядом со мной. Упав на колени, я замечаю, что ты без сознания. Но твое сердце бьется, ты дышишь. Ты жив, и я облегченно вздыхаю. И лишь тогда понимаю, как тихо вокруг. Подняв глаза, испуганно замираю. Я не в состоянии узнать человека, чье лицо скрыто под маской Упивающегося. Но палочку, направленную прямо мне в грудь, вижу совершенно отчетливо. Как-то даже отстраненно.   
За мгновенье до того, как заклинание практически настигает нас, я успеваю прижать тебя к себе и аппарировать… К сожаленью, сосредоточиться при этом не получается, поэтому нас заносит в какое-то совершенно неизвестное мне место. Темное, сырое и холодное. Лишь откуда-то сверху с трудом пробивается слабый луч света. Когда глаза привыкают к полутьме, я оглядываюсь. Вокруг только каменные стены без малейшего намека на дверь. Определенно, подземелья. Только вот где?   
Ничего, без паники. Отдохнем немного, и я попробую аппарировать снова. Нужно лишь набраться сил и сконцентрироваться…   
Расстелив свою мантию на полу, я осторожно укладываю на ней тебя. Сам сажусь с краю.   
Спустя пару минут, ты, наконец, открываешь глаза. И близоруко щуришься.   
Я наклоняюсь ближе…  
\- Малфой? – удивляешься ты.   
Я молча улыбаюсь. Я впервые тебе улыбаюсь. И нежно приглаживаю твои непослушные волосы. Ты вздыхаешь, и расслабляешься.  
Нас обязательно найдут. И ты знаешь…

_Я скажу тебе завтра._


	6. A taste of honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари: про любовь, собственно…  
> Warning: намеки на некрофилию  
> Бета: Anid

Cause I'll be loving you always (с)

\- Мне нужно его тело, - я уверенно смотрю на Лорда. Удивление… Потом догадка в его глазах. Он понимающе улыбается. Зрелище, лишенное всякой приятности.  
\- Что ж. Ты сам выбрал себе награду, Драко. Можешь забирать, - он брезгливо откидывает носком ботинка твою голову. С трудом подавляю желание ударить его. Ты уже мертв, напоминаю я себе. Тебе все равно.  
Я сдержанно благодарю Лорда и удаляюсь. Эльфы несут тебя за мной. Мне показалось? Или Вольдеморт действительно облегченно вздохнул? Странно.  
Я отнимаю тебя у эльфов, прижимаю к себе и аппарирую. Домой, в особняк Малфоев. Ты безвольно висишь на моих руках.  
Я бережно кладу тебя на кровать. Осторожно раздеваю. Твое тело все в синяках и порезах. На лице запеклась кровь.  
“Все-таки, магия – неплохая штука”, - думаю я, приводя в идеальное состояние твое тело. Теперь последний штрих. Нетленные чары. Очень слабая черная магия. Но действует изумительно. Ты выглядишь потрясающе. Совсем как живой.  
***  
Сегодня мне исполняется девятнадцать. Дата, конечно, та еще, но отметить стоит. Медленно одеваю тебя к ужину. Тебе так идет этот костюм. Рубашку я подобрал под цвет твоих глаз. Не удержавшись, я наклоняюсь и мягко целую тебя.  
Твои губы. Они такие холодные…  
Проклятье, постоянно забываю что ты – мертв. Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Смотрю на тебя, и мне так хочется плакать. Ненавижу это чувство. Собственное бессилие пугает меня. Я до крови прикусываю губу. И постепенно успокаиваюсь. Нужно ценить то, что имеешь.  
Знаешь, я весь день только о тебе и думал. Соскучился ужасно.  
Заходил сегодня к Снейпу. Случайно ляпнул что-то про тебя. Ладно, хоть вовремя заметил и прикусил язык.  
Снейп как-то косо взглянул на меня.  
\- Поттер умер, Драко, - осторожно сказал он.  
Я кивнул и постарался перевести разговор на другую тему. Больше не буду к нему ходить. Никогда.  
***  
Решил уволиться из Министерства. После смерти отца денег у меня полно. Нам хватит. И потом, так хочется проводить с тобой больше времени…  
В последнее время мне часто снится один и тот же дурацкий сон. Ты медленно умираешь у меня на глазах, а я ничего не могу сделать. И всякий раз просыпаюсь весь в слезах. Рукой нащупываю тебя рядом. Облегченно вздыхаю. Слава Мерлину, это всего лишь сон. Разве я смог бы жить без тебя?  
Никогда.  
Ведь я люблю тебя, Гарри. Я так люблю тебя. Люблю…


End file.
